Christmas Miracle
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth wasn't done giving a Merry Christmas to Bones at the end of Santa in the Slush.


_A short, but I think very nice, episode addition to Santa in the Slush that gives us a shipper moment we all would have loved to see at some point in that episode, though that kiss, especially the extended version on the DVD was great. I hope everyone enjoys this addition and I wish you all a Happy Holiday season and a Happy New Year._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Daddy?" young Parker Booth asked from his side of the SUV.

"What Bub?" Booth asked with a smile. He and Parker had had a really fun time setting up and showing the Christmas tree for Bones' family at the Prison yard. It had been a chance to do something special for Bones, but also show his son another element of the true spirit of Christmas. The fact that it was a special gift for Bones was simply an added bonus in his opinion.

"What are we going to do with the tree?" Parker asked. "You already have one."

"I don't know, Parks," Booth replied. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, you said Bones wasn't leaving, and she doesn't have a tree," Parker said slowly and carefully, trying to make sure that he was saying it right. "Why don't we give it to her as a surprise?"

Booth thought for a moment and his smile widened. He was pretty sure that Amy and the girls would be staying with Bones for at least the night and tomorrow, so it was a perfect idea. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Bub. How about we head to the store and see if we can put some presents under that tree, too?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Parker whooped happily.

Booth changed directions and headed to a department store he knew would still be open for a couple more hours. He was really proud of his son, and was glad that he was getting to spend time with him until tomorrow morning.

About ten o'clock that night Bones was getting out the keys to her apartment. She had invited Amy and the girls to stay with her that night and also all day tomorrow and tomorrow night. Since she had made the decision to not go to Peru, she was going to want to spend time with someone as she figured Booth was going to be busy with Parker, and then would want some time alone. A pang of guilt shot through her as she thought of how difficult a time she had been giving him about Christmas this year, and every year that they had known one another. He and Parker had done something wonderful for her family that night, and if she was honest with herself, she knew that Booth had been thinking solely of her when he did it. The several soft tears that fell when she saw Booth and Parker beside the tree had jarred her emotions loose and she was beginning to acknowledge what was truly there between them.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a tree or any gifts for tomorrow," Bones said apologetically. "I had planned on being in Peru over the holidays, but I hope you'll feel welcome here with me."

"We're just grateful for everything you've done for us, Tempe," Amy said, little short of tears herself. She may not understand the somewhat aloof woman who was her soon to be sister-in-law, but the woman had shown just how caring she really was with the help for her daughters medical needs, and then this wonderful Christmas.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed," Bones said a bit shyly. She opened the door and flicked on the light switch. All of a sudden the whole front room of the apartment lit up with a panoply of Christmas lights and a tree in the corner, her couch moved a couple of feet down to make room. Under the tree were numerous wrapped Christmas gifts. Beside the gifts were two brand new girls bicycles, just the right size for Russ's two girls.

"Oh WOW!" the two girls ran into the apartment and right to the tree, enjoying seeing all the presents and they shrieked in delight at the bikes.

"Tempe," Amy said in amazement. "You didn't have to do all this," she said. "You've done so much already."

Bones felt the same tears she felt at the conjugal trailer falling down her cheeks. "I didn't do this," she said in a choked voice. "But I know who did." She turned to the other woman. "Will the three of you be alright here alone for a bit? I need to go do something right away. There's food in the refrigerator and plenty to drink."

"Of course, Tempe," April said. "Who did all this?"

"Booth," Bones said, marveling at how smoothly his name sounded to her ears and also the feelings she was experiencing. She grabbed her keys back up and her purse, rushing out the door.

Bones spent the fifteen minute drive to Booth's home thinking very hard about what she really wanted to come of this. The kiss in her office under the mistletoe had been spectacular and far and away eclipsed any kiss she had received from any of her numerous lovers over the years. The whole idea of being in a relationship with Booth was something that she had wanted for almost as long as she'd known him, but had been afraid to act on. Then he'd drawn that damn line between them which she had wanted to shove right back up his ass she was so furious with him for saying that. Since that time she had one relationship that lasted a month or so and that was with Sully. He'd been a delightful lover, but she had known from the first moment she had accepted his initial invitation to dinner that she was simply using him as a substitute for Booth. It may have seemed to those around her like a difficult choice of whether or not to go with Sully when he sailed off, but in reality it hadn't been. Since that time she'd had a number of one night stands, especially during the time that she had refused to go out in the field with Booth while Zack was in Iraq, to deal with the sexual longings she had, and a few actual dates here and there ending in a night of sex at her place. That had ended two months ago after she and Booth had talked about the center holding in the aftermath of the revelation of the Gormagon murders. Since then she had been thinking more and more about speaking to Booth about the line and possibly erasing it. She wanted him, not only in her bed, but in her life. Maybe she was, as Angela had told her that she needed to do, catching up to her reality. The overwhelming generosity and kindness that Booth had shown both her and her family this day had been staggering.

Coming to a stop in front of his place, she rushed up to the front door and heard the Christmas music playing. Good. That meant he was still up, and probably with Parker. She knocked loudly and rang the bell. When the door opened she almost laughed. Booth was in jeans and a white t-shirt that had a Santa face image on it. He also wore a Santa hat with small bells hanging off the end. Instead she walked right in before allowing him to invite her in.

"Bones?" he asked. He'd figured she would call him about her apartment and he would see her tomorrow. There was some glimmer in her eyes, though, that he couldn't recognize.

"Where's Parker?" she asked, not seeing his son.

"He went to bed about half an hour ago. I've been putting some presents out for him to open in the morning," he replied. "Are you upset about your apartment?" he asked nervously.

Bones spun in surprise at the question. She saw his nervousness and softened her expression. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek. "Why would I ever be mad at the person who's given me the most wonderful Christmas gift I've ever received?" she told him, looking directly into his eyes. Angela once told her that the eyes were the windows to a persons soul. Not sure if she believed in the concept of a soul, she did believe that, right then, she was more aware of Booth the person than at any other time in their friendship.

"Actually giving you the tree was Parker's idea after we left the prison yard," Booth told her honestly.

"And the gifts?" she pressed.

Booth smiled. "That was my contribution," he told her.

"We need to talk, Booth," she told him. Walking over to the couch and sitting down, she patted the spot next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He'd figured that she would have a pretty strong reaction, and he had steeled himself for her being a bit snarky considering her general views about Christmas specifically and religion in general.

"I lied," she said directly, looking into his eyes as she said it.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"To Caroline," she said with a slight smile, and a grimace. "Kissing you was not like kissing my Brother."

"Ah," he said. "And just what was it like?" he asked. Now that was a loaded question, he thought. If she didn't return his feelings, which he'd tried to keep hidden as much as possible, or she did return them. He would either be extremely happy this Christmas or very heartbroken. He could see her mind at work as she was obviously concentrating on how to answer his question.

Bones was in a quandary. She'd rushed out of her apartment and during the ride over had come to a decision to tell Booth everything she felt for him. Now that she was here and he'd asked the question that was the opening for what she had decided, she was scared. What if he didn't return her feelings? She'd be crushed, despite the fact that he'd proven himself to be the best friend she'd ever had, even more important than Angela. But what he'd done that night at the prison yard, and then her apartment, had shown her that it was too important to be dishonest with him.

"It was the most spectacular, toe curling kiss I've ever experienced," she told him. "And I loved it."

"Toe curling, huh?" Booth smiled at her. He could gloat and strut, but he limited himself to a small remark.

Bones grabbed his hand and pulled it to her. "Very," she said in a slightly sultry voice. That's when she saw it. Just as much as he could read people, especially her, she had learned to read him very well. His eyes had just told her that her feelings were reciprocated. "I'd like it very much if you and Parker came to my apartment and spend the morning with me and Amy and the girls. We could have breakfast together and you could see the girls open their presents."

Booth's eyes widened just a bit, but he was pleased. "I only have Parker until about eleven, but we can be there by nine if that's okay," he replied. "He's going to want to open his presents from me before leaving here."

Bones smiled widely. "Nine would be great," she told him. She stood up. "I, uh, need to get back," she let him know. She looked down for a minute and then up at him again as he stood up next to her. "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me, Booth. I'm not just talking about today, but all you've done since we met." She saw a look on his face and knew what he was going to try and say. "And don't tell me anything about partners, Booth. That's not good enough and we both know it's a lie. I can't say that what I feel is love, but it's much more profound than anything I've ever felt before for anyone. I want to see where this leads us. No more line, and no more excuses and hiding. Okay?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile.

Bones smiled, pleased. "Now I'd like another kiss," she told him as they neared the door. "No mistletoe, and no witnesses. Just you and me. I think I was cheated the last time."

"Cheated?" he asked in wonder.

She grinned. "Not nearly enough steamboats," she said as she grabbed him like she had in her office and pulled him in for a deep kiss. This time she didn't let go when she felt that she was pushing it. At least this time she didn't have any gum that she could be teased about afterward, which she had been that afternoon when Booth had called her to clear up a final detail on a case from a few weeks before.

"Definitely cheated," Booth said, a bit flustered when she let him go.

"Uh, huh," she said with an impish grin. She reached up and gave him a quick, soft kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he said quietly as he watched her back her car out of the driveway and drive on down the street. He promised himself that he would be sure to attend mass the following afternoon and light a candle for Bones. She may not believe in it, but he was more than willing to ask for blessings for someone as special as her. He shut the door and went back to his work on Parker's behalf. This night had indeed been a Christmas Miracle.

_A/N: I wanted something short to post for Christmas that was a holiday story. I think Santa In The Slush was probably the most touching holiday episode of the many shows I've watched over the years and wanted to do a short episode addition to make it end on a shipper story. I may or may not continue this story depending on the response. Hope you all enjoy this one. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Gregg._


End file.
